


The Great Escape

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: Trying to find a way to enjoy New York on holiday is hard when too many things remind you of cases.
Relationships: John Munch/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatBohoFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/gifts).



“I am exceedingly delighted by all this paperwork we have to work on today.”

Fin glanced across the breakroom table at John with a subtly raised eyebrow. “Seriously.”

“Yes, seriously. Have you checked the thermometer lately? It’s ninety-five degrees outside today! When it’s late August in Manhattan I much prefer the comfort and air conditioning of this office over the hot, sticky, and quite frankly odiferous pavement outside.”  
  
“You’ve got a point. Heat even seems to be slowing down the new cases coming in.”

“So we can put all out efforts into those piled-up DD5s before Cragen gives us any more grief.” In fact finishing up their backlog of paperwork had been the one stipulation the captain had given him when he’d asked, for himself and Fin, to be put as low as possible on the call-in list for the upcoming Labor Day weekend. They were severely overdue for the time off. After Stabler had left they’d been busting ass all spring and summer, between picking up what he’d left unfinished and then breaking in their two new detectives. But now, Rollins and Amaro were settling in just fine; they could handle a couple days without the hand-holding and baby-sitting.

“The weather _is_ supposed to be much nice this weekend,” John said, as he picked at the last of his lunchtime Greek salad. “Heatwave’s supposed to break, and there’s no rain in the forecast.”

“And?”

“And, I thought we should perhaps take advantage of that—along with our extra day off for the holiday. Get outside and do something, I don’t know, _fun_ in this fine city. It would be more exciting than watching you sit around and play video games for three days straight.”

“Maybe. But you know, I just got the new Counter-Strike and was kinda lookin’ forward to diving in.”

John rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you were. But when was the last time we went out and enjoyed something unique about New York, New York? When we weren’t searching for a body or a victim, or canvassing for witnesses.”

“That right there’s the problem, Munch. Name somewhere, _anywhere_ in this city we can go where we won’t be all, ‘Hey, remember when we found a cooler with a collection of body parts over there?’ Or, “Isn’t this the corner of the park where we staked out the rapist jogger?”

“All right, so Central Park is probably out.”

“Riverside, too.”

“Hmm. What about the Botanical Gardens?”

“Brooklyn or Bronx?”

“Either one!”

Fin shrugged, and wiped his hands on his napkin as he finished the last of his sandwich. “I busted a lot of dope deals in both back in my narcotics days. Especially up in the Bronx.”

“So what about the Zoo?” John suggested. 

“What was it, two, three years ago? Remember the lion keeper who was—”

“Oh, don’t remind me.” So much for that. He wanted to do _something_ outside so the museums were out, plus they’d hit most of them either on work _or_ on their own by now. “Jones Beach?” he tossed out. “I don’t think we’ve found any bodies there, or dealt with any rapists.”

“Yeah, but can you imagine the mob scene that’s gonna be for Labor Day? Wanna be around that many screaming kids and people who really shouldn’t be sportin’ bikinis letting it all hang out?”

“True. Maybe we should just forget it, then,” John sighed. Fin didn’t seem all that enthused about _any_ of his ideas. Maybe they should just make it a quiet weekend at home, he could catch up on his reading while Fin disappeared into his video games. 

“Maybe. Especially since I went ahead and made some arrangements.”

John blinked. “Excuse me?”

Fin smirked, then reached in his lunch pack to pull out a hotel brochure, slide it across the table to John. “A three night, holiday weekend package on Lake George. With tickets to the jazz festival that’s goin’ on while we’ll be there.”

“You sly and sneaky bastard.”

“You’re right, we do need to get out. But I figured gettin’ out of this city for a few is the best way to do it. A little sunshine on the lake, some good music, upgraded room with a jacuzzi…”

“A sly and sneaky bastard whom I just happen to adore to pieces.”

“Whose in pieces?” Amanda asked, coming into the breakroom with Olivia. “New case we need to know about?”

“No, this one is for our eyes only,” John replied, giving Fin a wink and a look that said all that needed saying, between them. 

Until later, at least. And now that later couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
